1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly, and more particularly, to a detachable assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As far as computer casings are concerned, one way of assembling a casing is different from another way of assembling another casing because many new designed casings are produced. When a user needs to add a new electronic component (for example, an interface card) or do some repair, a portion of the casing must normally be detached.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view of a conventional casing. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional casing 100 includes a body 110 and a front panel 120. The front panel 120 is detachably disposed at the body 110 and can be locked to the body 110 through a number of screws (not shown).
However, the detached front panel 120 may easily drop and produce some damage when the user tris to detach the front panel 120 from the body 110.